Life After Xana
by ella343e
Summary: xana's gone. so everyone can relax. ulrich wants to tell yumi his feelings. but can he? jeremy has the same problem with aelita. a new girl shows up. does odd like her? ( sorry for the short first chapter. i'll update soon. YU, OOC, JA. please read and review! is anyone reading?
1. Chapter 1

summary

xana's gone. So everyone can can finally relax. Ulrich wants to tell yumi about his feelings for her. But will he be able to? Jeremy has the same problem with Aelita. Then a new girl shows up at the school. Why does odd feel attached to her? he's never felt this way about anyone!

Chapter 1 : Friends? or more?

"Yahoo!" Odd shouted as he rode his stateboard around the front of Kadic Academy. He rode around a tree. He didn't see what was on the other side and almost slammed into Sissy.

"Odd! You iddiot. Are you trying to kill me!" Sissy yelled, pissed.

"Hey! Weren't you the one standing here like a duck." Odd replied with a small chuckle.

"You got that right!" a voice said behind them. They turned to see Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy standing there with small smiles plasted on each of their faces. Ulrich spoke again,"You were just standing there. If the school exploded, you wouldn't notice."

Everyone laughed. Except for Sissy of course.

**Sorry for the very short chapter. I'm new.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yumi's**_** POV**

The gang walked into the cafateria. Sounds of laughter and shouts blasted at them. " 's pretty loud in here."Aelita said. Suddenly, a flope of mashed potatoes hit Odd's check.

He whipped of a peice with is finger and then stuck it in his mouth. He had a thoughtful expression of is face. "hmmmm...gravy...it needs more gravy!"he exclaimed.

"You do know that when you eat something, you always come up of the thing it needed more of, Odd."Ulrich said."This needs more gravy! This needs more mustard! This needs more turkey! This needs mo-"

"Okay we get!"Odd said."It's not my fault that poeple are so lazy." Everyone laughed.

As they sat at their table, they heard an annoying high voice, saying, "Ulrich dear! When are you going to ask me out? I know you waaaaaaaaant to!"

"Sure Sissy, I would TOTALLY want to ask YOU out of all people."Ulrich said, his voice full of sarcasm.

_I just hope he doesn't really want to. I couldn't stand it._ Yumi disliked Sissy for that main reason, she wanted to go out with him. She probaly didn't didn't even LIKE him at ALL. She was just going for his looks. But yumi liked him for more. She loved the way he laughed. And his smile. And his li-

"Heeeeeello! Anyone in there!?"Odd shouted at her.

"Yes Odd?"she replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I was asking if you wanted your bread."

"Ok. You can have it."Yumi said handing him the food.

"What were you thinking about anyway?"Aelita asked

"She was thinking about Ulrich."Odd said.

Just his name made Yumi blush. Lucky, Ulrich was dumping his tray across the room. He walked back over. Yumi couldn't help staring. He looked soooooo cute! They locked eyes. Yumi held it for a second before looking away quickly. As he sat down next to her, she couldn't help smell his sweet scent. She smiled. Yumi actaully LOVED him. Sissy didn't. At least she had that advantage.

**_Odd's POV_**

Why couldn't Ulrich just tell Yumi his feelings? He had to get him to. Or else he'd be lonely and miserable forever. He'd get Jeremie and Aelita together soon. But he wanted to do Ulrich and Yumi first._**(A/N: just for your information, I put yumi in the same grade with the**_** others.)**

He looked over at Ulrich, who was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _I bet I know what he's thinking._

"Ulrich, just go tell and stop being a coward."

_**Ulrich's POV**_

"I'm not a coward, in fact, I'll go tell her right now." He walked out of the room, out of of the school , and toYumi's house. Just as the he was about to open the door, it flung open. He stared right into the eyes of Yumi, his hand still in the air.

_**ohh real cliff hanger, huh? sorry again for the short chapter. i'll try to do a longer one. please review or PM please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi's** POV**

"Oh! Hi Ulrich! I was just coming over to you."Yumi said.

"Yeah. So can I come in?"

"Sure" Yumi said, opening the door farther and letting him in. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. There was an akward silence.

Finally, Ulrich spoke, "Okay. I'm just going to say it. Yumi, I love you. I always have. I think when ever you smile, my heart melts. I don't think I could ever live without you. He then leaned down and connected his lips with Yumi. They held it for a little longer. Once they parted, they both smiled.

_[ the next day ]_

Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich were in P.E.. Jim walked in with a girl.

"Who can that be?"Odd said . The girl turned toward them. Odd gasped.

_**okay okay okay. i know my chapters are really short, i'm really busy. and even worse, it's a cliffhanger. I don't know how to go on. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM. I need suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

sorry to anyone who is actually reading, but i'm giving up on this story. I'm going to write a new one based on twilight. _jalenvictoriaxo_ inspired me with her story**_ "Halcyon"_******


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! I decided to try and finish this story. I saw people's reviews amd I felt kind of guilty. So I want to write the rest of the story. School's almost over so during the summer I hope I can uptate faster. Prophet21 is helping me with my** **story. And there were people who weren't being carful with what they. And I did NOT try to finish this because of YOU.**_

_**Odd's POV**_

"This is Abigail Brown. I expect you to treat her with rescpect."Jim said. He then told her something no one else heard. She went to stand against the wall about 5 feet from the gang. _**A/N: I forget to mention Yumi in the other chapter but she's**_** there.**

I got a good look at her. She was wearing all blue. Kind of how I wore purple. She was wearing light blue gym shorts with a darker blue shirt. Her light, wavy brown hair, which I'm guessing was mid-way down her back, was in a ponytail. She had sky blue eyes, a heart shaped face, slightly pointy nose, and pale skin. She was beautiful. Whoa. Where did _that _come from?

"Okay!"Jim shouted, "There laps outside." Everyone started heading out the door into the warm spring weather. I saw Abigail hanging in the back. Maybe we shold walk with her. "Hey guys, maybe we shold walk out with Abigail and introduce ourselves. I mean, I know how it is on the first day." I said.

"Yeah."Yumi said. We slowed down a little to wait for her.

**_Abigail's POV_**

Ugh. A new school. How am I supposed to fit in? No friends at all. I looked up. Shocked to see what I saw. Standing there were 5 students that I diddn't know. There was a blonde boy with glasses, a girl with short pink hair and a warm smile, a short raven haired girl who looked Asian or something, a brown haired boy who was holding the raven girls hand, I'm guessing they were going out, and lastly, the one who caught my attentin the most, was a blonde haired boy. His hair was pointing upward. Like a mohach. He had a tiny purple triangle of hair in the middle of it. He had light blue eyes and a smile that looked like he was smirking at the same time. He was cute.

"Hi, I'm Odd"He said as we walked towards the track.

"I'm Jeremy." The blonde boy with the glasses said.

"I'm Aelita." The pink haired girl said.

"I'm Yumi." The raven haired girl said

"And I'm Ulrich"The brown haired boy said.

"I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby. Hey are yo-"

"This is gym class! Not some walkathon. Now eveyone has to do four laps."Jim shouted. Everyone moaned.

"Well that's just great."Odd said as we jogged along the track.

**_-Lunch-_**

I walked into the cafateria. Where was I supposed to sit? I mean Odd and his friends talked to me, but I that doesn't mean I could go and plop right at there table. That would be rude. Besides, I'm not _that_ desperate. I'll just find an empty table.

I walk to the line to wait and get my food. As I'm waiting, I see Odd and the rest of his friends walk in the cafateria. Instantly, a girl with almost waistlength hair, walks up to Ulrich and says something to him.

He says something back and they all laugh. Except for they black haired who walks away in a huff. As she passes me, she says, "What are you looking at, freak."

Humph. Well I guess she wasn't very nice. And that I diddn't want to get on her badside. I walk up and get a hotdog, water, carrots, and a little corn. I pay and turn around. Now I had to find somewhere to sit. I could go to an empty table. No. That would be embarassing. I diddn't want people to think I was some dork with no friends. I missed my old friends from New York City. Now that my parents have this really good job in France, I don't get to see them. Since they work so much and won't be home often, I ended up here. They said we were flying to California for spring break. They even said I could invite up to 5 friends. I really wished I cou-

"Hi Abby."

I turn to see Odd standing there. "Oh, hi Odd."

"Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

He then lead me over to his table. The others were already there.

"Hi Abby."Aelita said.

"Hi"I replied. I sat down with my tray. Odd sat down with his. I looked over at Yumi and Ulrich. Who were sitting together. "Hey, I was meaning to ask you this last time. Are you guys together?"

Yumi blushed and looked down at her food. Ulrich just put an arm around her and said, "Yes. Yes we are." He then kissed her hair. Yumi smiled, looking up into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Until they realized they weren't alone. They looked around at us and blushed.

Odd laughed"Ha! Your face looks like a tomato." Yumi just blushed more.

I smiled. "I think you guys are great together." I give them a thumps up.

"Hey Ulrich" I look up and see the the black haired girl who was standing next to Ulrich. She twirled her hair on her finger. I saw Urich roll his and mumble"Just when I thought I could eat my lunch peacefully, _she _has to show up."

"If your trying to flirt with him, all your chances are gone. He's been taken already."

Yumi smiled"So back off."

Sissy glared at us then turnd to Ulrich, running a finger along his shoulder. "So I w-"

"Ewwww! I got the Sissy touch!"He said, pushing her hand away.

"Whatever" Sissy walked away.

"Gosh. I feel so bad for you Ulrich." I said. Everyone laughed.

"So. What's everyone doing for Spring break next week?" Jeremy asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Well my parents said we could go to California."I said.

"Lucky."Aelita said.

"And they said I could invite 5 friends. Do you guys want to come?"

"_Yes_!" Everyone said at the same time.

Odd fistbumped Ulrich. "Were going to California!"

I smiled. I liked my new friends. A lot. But there was still a certain someone who caught my attention the most.

Odd.


End file.
